timeridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Time Lines
Alternate Time Lines Alternate Time lines are caused when people travel back in time and change something important that leads to a Time Wave that erases the future and replaces it with a new one of the now changed Time line. TimeRiders In the first book the significant change to the world that caused a Alternate Time Line was Paul Kramer who went back in time using Waldstein 's original Machine made out of a Faraday Cage to help Hitler to win the Second World War, in the belief that he would change the world for the better. This caused a Time Wave that transformed New York into a German city with good order and civility but no intercommunications. Kramer then went insane after years of paranoia, and decided to end the world by exploding a series of nuclear devices, causing New York to be changed into charred ruins, inhabited by the cannibalistic mutant survivors. This was resolved by the Timeriders, who went back to stop Kramer and his men before they could come into contact with the Nazi's. Day of The Predator In the second book the change to the Time Line was caused by damage to a Energy Reactor Zero-Point Energy Reactor in 2015 because of a Tachyon message sent by Madelaine Carter in 2001, trying to warn Liam O'Connor that something was going to go wrong. The delicate reactor exploded, opening a random-event-time-portal in the pre-historic era of 65 million BC. The first time wave is relatively small, caused by Liam leaving a stone tablet wth information on his whereabouts to become a fossil, but later caused a secret government agency to discover the TimeRiders field office, and they demanded to know what a coded segment of the fossil meant. Then, when particularly intellegent dinosaurs learned from the humans stranded there, a major time-wave ended in the extinction of the human race, and made Unknown Dinosaurs, possibly a breed of Velociraptor, the dominant species on our planet. Later, the dinosaurs are stopped by the TimeRiders before they can fully take over the Earth, and the leader of the agency was butchered by one of the dinosaurs. The Doomsday Code The first time wave creates a new movie advertisement board the movie about the Voynich Manuscript, played by Leonardo DiCaprio, being partially deciphered by a British computer hacker named Adam Lewis. The movie is based on a real person, who has been laughed at his whole life for claiming to have cracked the code. Later, a new time wave brings a world where there is no England, and America is brought by a rebelion. Then, during a fate-changing battle in the past, the world is in a state of flux, unable to 'decide' how the future turns out. Eventually, its discovered that the whole event is a paradox, as the tablet is made by Becks. The Eternal War A time wave was caused when Joseph Oliveria went back in time to save himself from Roald Waldestein. He was fused with two horses, ultimately killing him, the horses and most ,importantly, a drunken Abraham Lincoln, run over by terrified horses. This resulted in the American civil war never ending. In this time wave, there was no internet and little radio technology, but somehow there is much more advanced 'lighter then air' and genetic engineering technology. This was solved when Lincoln was sent back to his own time to live his life and stop the war. Gates of Rome In this book the timeline was changed by Project Exodus's time travellers who went back to Caligula's rule and inadventedly gave him technology, including "Stone Men", clones from the future. The result, was no New York. America was populated by tattooed, naked tribes with similar technology to the Unknown Dinosaurs in "Day Of The Predator" This was resolved, by plucking the young Rashim, a scientist, and Spongebubba from roman times, even though due to the alternate timelines, Dr Rashim Anwar should never have been born. City of Shadows The timewave, was created by Faith killing Jack the Ripper in Victorian England. The result, was that it ended up with the threat of a thermonuclear war, for a very, long time. Eventually, after 2001, but before 2063, there was one. After the war, there is no humanity (or very little) in England, but there is life. This was very quickly resolved by Bob and Liam O'Connor. The Pirate King In this book, when Liam and Rashim go back to the Fire of London, they are captured by pirates and create Pandora, a piratical republic. Eventually, Madelaine Carter and Sal Vikram save them before they create the piratical Pandora. Category:Information Category:Plot